


The Background

by ArtemisRenee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRenee/pseuds/ArtemisRenee
Summary: Shizuko Kurosawa is the kind of girl who stays in the shadows, with the help of her not well known clans jutsu. She watches people to see who they really are, and only if they have her approval with they be able to truly understand her.When she's finally a Genin, she experiences far more than she expects. But when she's tested with knowledge she wasn't supposed to know, how will she handle it? Will she finally find her voice and change things for the better?This is Shizuko's version of Naruto.





	1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I** **don't own Naruto, only my Shizuko.**

**Chapter One**

**_POV: Shizuko_ **

I could hear Kiba groan next to me for the hundredth time. "Where is he?"

Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and I were sitting together in class talking. Well, I'm pretty sure Shika is asleep and Choji's focused on his bag of chips, while Akamaru is on my lap enjoying the petting I'm giving him.

I sigh. "Look around and see who else is missing. It's pretty obvious he's out chasing Naruto."

Naruto Uzumaki, the villages' prankster and most hated kid. I have yet to find out why, but all of the adults treat Naruto like some kind of . . . monster. Well, besides Iruka-Sensei. I've never really talked to him but it's not like I hate him or anything, I just never really had a reason to talk to him. I'm not the kind to go up to a person and demand to be friends.

I should probably tell you about myself, huh? My name is Shizuko, and I'm 12 years old.

I have shoulder length black hair and onyx-grey eyes. Under my eyes, is a thin grey line that I was born with. It runs in the family.

My ninja outfit consists of all black: Shorts, fishnet tights, fishnet long sleeve shirt, and a half-shirt over that.

My skills, well I guess I could work on my genjutsu, but I don't see the appeal of it.

With ninjutsu, I'm _okay_ _,_ mainly with my water techniques. What I excel in is taijutsu. What with constantly training in flexibility, strength, and stealth.

Oh, and I should probably also work on my chakra control.

My thoughts are interrupted when Iruka walks in with a tied up Naruto. He immediately began to scold him, but I easily tune out the unnecessarily loud yelling.

"Fine! Then because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!" Everyone, including me, groans in annoyance.

Everyone lines up, and Sakura Haruno, one of the mindless fan girls of Sasuke Uchiha, went first.

"Sakura Haruno going!" Sakura said as she stepped forward, going first.

I rolled my eyes at her. _Why does she have to be so annoying_?

"Transform!" She formed the correct hand seal and transformed perfectly into Iruka-Sensei.

"Okay, good." The teacher praised her, writing down her score.

"Yay, I did it!" Sakura cheered. "Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka-Sensei said. Sasuke stepped forward and transformed into the teacher flawlessly. "Okay." Iruka said, marking his score.

"Next, Shizuko Kurosawa."

"'Kay." I said, stepping forward.

"Transform!" With a puff of smoke, I managed to transform into the spitting image of him.

"Very good." Iruka praised.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

"What a drag." Shikamaru said boredly.

"This is all your fault." Ino told Naruto as he stepped out of line to take his turn.

"Like I care." Naruto retorted with a frown.

"TRANSFORM"

He turned into a naked, older female version of himself.

I sighed as Iruka began to scold him some more.

.  
.  
.

The next day at the Academy was the day of the exam to become a Genin.

"The final test is on the clone jutsu." From next to me, Naruto started to freak out. "First up, is Misuki Anyoshi."

I got up and went to Shika. He was asleep. "WAKE UP!"

Shika sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Soooo, ready?"

While I talked to Shika, more names were called. Soon enough it was my turn.

In the testing room sat Iruka and some other guy.

"All you need to pass is create 3 clones." I nodded and quickly made the hand seals.

"Clone Jutsu." I mumbled. I looked at my sides and there stood three perfect clones.

"Good! Alright, you pass. Come up and get a headband."

"Are there any black ones?" He nodded and got me one from another box.

I took it and headed home, while putting it around my neck for the time being.

.  
.  
.

I was heading to the academy the next day when I was suddenly a flash of pink and blonde pushed me out of the way, making me hit a building beside me while making a barely noticeable dent.

"Owww . . . "

From inside said building, I heard a voice. "Hey! What's with all of the ruckus? You damn kids better not be messing around with my store!"

Seeing that it was just some civilian, I yelled back in the same tone that he used. "Ah, it was just some kind of animal. Keep your britches on Old Man." I didn't bother to wait for a responce, instead I just headed straight to the academy.

While walking in the classroom, I rubbed my head. I saw Shika talking to Naruto, so I went over to them.

"What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for dropouts, you can't be here unless you graduate."

Wait, did Naruto not pass again or something? But he has a headband . . .

Naruto pointed to his headband. "Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband. We're gonna be training together, how do you like that?"

"Né, Naruto, if you didn't pass the exam, how'd you get a headband?" He just grinned at me and said "It's a long story that involves me kicking ninja butt! Believe it! " I shrugged.

The door opened, and in pushed Ino Yamanaka and Sakura. I frowned and tilited my head.

_Weren't they ahead of me?_

They started to argue about who entered first and Naruto turned to them and had a blush on his face. I sat on the desk and snapped my fingers in his face.

"Narutooooo? Can you tell me the story, I really wanna knoooowww." I whined. I hate not knowing.

Suddenly Naruto was pushed and he landed on the ground next to my feet. I could hear the girls arguing about who got to sit next to Sasuke. I knelt next to Naruto and started to help him up,

Before he pushed me aside. "Hey!"

_Never mind then, next time I'll just step on you. Yeesh._

He started to glare at Sasuke while he glared right back. _There awfully close . . ._

The guy behind Naruto leaned back, and accidentally pushed Naruto forward, right onto Sasuke's lips.

Time seemed to freeze before they realized what they were doing. I burst into silent giggles as they spit out any germs.

"Né, if one of the last Uchiha is gay, does that mean it's up to Itachi to restore the clan?" I wondered out loud.

When I said the name, Sasuke glared at me with fire in his eyes. I could see his fingers dig into his palm and I slightly flinched.

Never say that name around him. Got it.


	2. A New Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my** **Shizuko.**

**C** **hapter Two**

“All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads, or for one group a four man squad. Each squad will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja.” Iruka said.

_Hm, I bet all the fan girls are fantasizing about being in Sasukes squad. I doubt I will be in Shika-kuns group, considering the Ino-Shika-Cho thing . . ._

“Squad 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha," Here all of the girls, except two, noticeably sat up higher as tension rose. "Naruto Uzumaki," More tension,"Shizuko, and because of the uneven number of graduates, Sakura Haruno."

 _A fool, a fangirl, and an emo. Lucky me._ I sigh _. At least Sasuke might be able to actually give me a challenge._

"Tough luck." Kiba nudged me playfully.

"Luck is right! I can't believe _you_ got in Sasuke-kuns team!" Ino butted in.

Iruka starts to announce the rest of the squads and at the end, Naruto stands up and points at Sasuke. “Iruka-Sensei, why does someone like me have to be on the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?”

Iruka gets a slightly annoyed look on his face as he answers, “Sasuke had the best scores out of all the graduating boys, while you had the worse scores.”

Naruto gets angry and Sasuke decided to rub salt in the wound. “Just don’t get in my way, loser.” Naruto growled at him.

Soon, the academy let out for lunch and, considering my group will most likely never get along, I decided to have lunch with Shika and his squad. Of course when I got there, Ino had to open her big mouth again.

“And what is _Madam Luck_ doing here?”

“Eh, I’m bored so I’m gonna hang out with my boys. Got a problem, _Miss Piggy_?” I sneer at her.

She was about to answer, but Shika caught our attention. “Naruto?” We all follow his gaze, where Naruto tackles Sasuke into a building.

I shrug, not too interested, and continue to eat my bento. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw ‘Sasuke’ come out and walk away. I quickly debate the possibility of something worth watching happening and ultimately decide to follow him. I quickly got up and nodded towards Shikamaru before hopping to the ground.

From the distance, I could faintly hear Choji asking "Do you think she'll still want her bento?"

When I got to where Sakura and Naruto were, I climbed up to a branch and watched in the shadows.

_It's not stalking, it's gathering information._

_I promise._

“Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming, it makes me want to kiss it,”

Sakura got a dreamy look in her eye, obviously being fooled by Naruto. _Idiot._ She looked like she was on Cloud 9.

“Just kidding. That’s a dumb thing Naruto would say.”

And as soon as it came, she was pushed down into reality.

“So, Naruto. What do you think about him?” 'Sasuke' continued.

She gets a dark look on her face. “He knows about my feelings and he purposely tries to get in the way. He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto, he doesn’t understand one thing about me. He’s just annoying. All I really want, is for you to accept me Sasuke, that’s all.”

They continue to talk, and eventually, are about to kiss.

_That’s . . . pretty devious. Is he really gonna steal her first kiss? Maybe I should interfere . . ._

As I was about to jump down, ‘Sasuke' grabs his stomach and flees, leaving a confused Sakura.

Soon though, the real Sasuke passes through, looking like he's about to kill someone.

"Sasuke, your back! Don’t be so shy, you bad boy! Are you ready?” He ignores her and she tries again.

“Where’s Naruto?” Sasuke asks.

“Oh see there you go, changing the subject again. Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he’s so annoying? Cause he wasn’t raised right. He doesn’t have parents. He’s all alone.”

 _Oh NO you did not, Pinky Dinky Dork. DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU’RE TALKING TO?!_ I mentally grabbed my hair and prepared to speak at her funeral. _Killed by her own idol, for saying the cruelest thing to say to a last survivor of a massacre._ _She will not be missed. At least now we can have a proper sized squad._

“Alone. Isolated. It’s not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea how it feels to be alone.” Sasuke mutters.

Like the idiot she truly is, she questions him. “Why are you saying this?"

He glares at her and looks up at me. "Because you’re annoying. Anything to add, Shizuko?”

Has he known I was here the whole time? Well I wasn’t exactly hiding myself.

I shake my head and he walks away.

_Hm, nothing else is probably going to be interesting to me, I should head back to the academy._

.  
.  
.

"Hmm…" Naruto frowned as he leaned out through the open doorway of the classroom.

"Naruto, stay still!" Sakura scolded him. His fidgeting was clearly starting to get on her nerves.

"But, why is the sensei of our team so damn late?!" He asked impatiently. "All the other teams have gone off with their teachers, and Iruka-Sensei also left…"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe he got assigned to a last minute mission?" I guessed.

It was as he said. After the class came back, one by one they left with their Jounin sensei. Ours was _hours_ late.

“Hm? What are you doing Naruto?”

He was putting a blackboard eraser between the door. “That’s what he gets for being late! Surprise!”

Sakura, being Sakura, starts scolding him, and even Sasuke joins in. “Our teachers a Jounin, you think he will fall for that?”

_Unless he just doesn’t feel like dodging it. Though the only Jounin lazy enough to let that happen is . . ._

My thoughts are interrupted as a hand is placed on the door, and the four of us freeze and watch closer.

.  
.  
.

The eraser landed on Kakashi Hatakes head.

_Of course we get Kakashi Hatake, why wouldn't we get a well-known Jounin? The last Uchiha is on our team. Ah man, he's not going to be late all the time, is he?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Naruto, rather loudly might I add, exclaiming, "Haha I got him! He totally fell for it!"

"I'm sorry Sensei! I told him not to do it, but he didn't listen! I would never do anything like that."

Kakashi calmly held the eraser and said "How can I put this? My first impression of this group . .  .

_You're a bunch of idiots."_

.  
.  
.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time."

On the roof we sat down on the steps with Kakashi in front of us. In order, we sat Sakura - Sasuke - Me - Naruto.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"How about… your likes, dislikes… dreams for the future, hobbies. Stuff like that." He suggested nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you look suspicious…" Sakura agreed.

"Some people might consider it rude to not introduce yourself first. You should start, _sensei_ _._ " I murmured, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Oh, me? I'm Kakashi Hatake." He replied easily. "I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmm. . . Well, I have lots of hobbies."

"So, all we learned is his name?" Sakura asked aloud, chagrined.

"Yeah." Naruto said, sweat-dropping.

"Now it's your turn, starting from the right." Kakashi told us, pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said excitedly, playing with his forehead protector. "I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the Ichiraku Ramen Iruka-Sensei buys me. What I dislike is having to wait three minutes for the cup ramen to cook."

 _Does he think about anything besides ramen?_ I wondered.

"My dream is to surpass the Hokage! And then, have all the people in this village acknowledge my existence!" Naruto declared proudly.

"Hobbies… pranks I guess." Naruto finished lamely.

_Hm, you know what? I might actually believe that he could become Hokage. Maybe._

"Alright next."

"Name's Shizuko Kurosawa. I like relaxing, shogi, and cats. I hate the type of girls who give konoichi a bad name, traitors, cake, spiders, and people who abandon others. My hobbies include playing shogi, practicing with my axe, training, and . . . other things. My dream . . . I guess it's to make a name for myself. To be a role model."

Kakashi gives me a long, calculating look until he slowly nods.

_Okay then?_

_"_ You now."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like - I mean the person I like is, uh. My hobby is . . . My dreams for the future . . ."

Sakura squeals a deafening squeal.

"And what do you hate?"

"NARUTO!"

_That was rude and unnecessary._

"Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything." As he said this, Sakura stares, heartbroken. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

A moment of absolute silence followed his dark words as we all stared at him. Everyone seemed to be thinking different things.

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow; it will be a survival exercise." Kakashi looked at each of us.

"We already did this stuff at the academy though," Sakura interjected.

"This isn't like your previous training." Kakashi responded.

"Then what kind of training is it?"

Kakashi begins to giggle, making us shoot each other confused glances. "If I tell you, you're not going to like the answer."

"Just tell us!" Naruto snapped.

"Of the 28 graduates, only 9 or 10, depending on which teams pass, will become Genin. The others will be sent back to the academy. The chance you'll fail is around 66%."

It was mainly Naruto and Sakura who freaked out, while Sasuke and I's eyes slightly widened.

Kakashi laughed. "See, didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it?"

"Then what was the graduation test for?" I spoke up.

"That was to select candidates for who might become Genin. Or not."

"What?!" Naruto freaked out.

"Thats how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training area at 5 am. And bring your ninja gear,"

Everyone had a determined look on their faces.

Kakashi continued on.

"Oh, and make sure you skip breakfast or else you'll puke."


	3. Deidara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this is a flashback. Shizukos cousin, Daisuke, is 12 years older than Shizuko.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my Shizuko.**

**Chapter Three**

_**Shizuko** _ **_\- 7 years old_ **

"I'M HOME!" I slammed the door shut and hurriedly ran into the living room where I immediately ran into my cousin, Daisuke. "GUESS WHAT!" I looked up at him with glee.

"Hmmm . . . you ran into the wall again? Oh how about you finally realized you can fly if you believe in fairies?" Daisuke said.

I giggled at his foolishness. "No! Sasuke Uchiha bumped into me and -get this- said SORRY to me! Do you think he likes me? I think he- wait is the flying thingy true?" I ramble.

Daisuke chuckled and rubbed the top of my head. "No, but you'll fly someday. And as for Sasuke, any guy would be dumb to not like you. You're the most beautiful and amazing girl to walk the planet. Now come on, dinners gonna be ready soon."

"Kay!"

_Is he only saying that because he's related to me?_

_Nahhh._

_._  
_._  
_._

"So listen Ohana," Daisuke said during dinner, "I'm going on a mission in an hour, and I wanted to make sure that you will be fine on your own for a few weeks,"

"Mhm!"

"I asked an old . . . friend of mine to come and check up on you every other day. You won't be scared, will you?"

"Nope!"

"Not at all?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Okay then." He looked at me and gave me a proud smile, then frowned. "You know what to do if a stranger comes in or tries to hurt you, right?"

"Mhm! Kick them in the balls! And if that doesn't work, then use the . . ." I trailed off, since it was kinda hard to pronounce.

He nods. "Good girl. Now, I understand that you don't like using it but . . ."

"It's sometimes necessary. It's you or them. It's just how things are." I mutter.

Daisuke smiles sadly. "Right."

.  
.  
.

"Bye Dai-kun." I mumble half-heartily. I was currently looking through the bookshelf, trying to find the orange book Daisuke is always reading in his room.

For some reason he's always giggling, so I figure it must be a good book.

"Aha! Now, what's so funny?" I grinned in triumph and opened the book. "Hmmm?"

"No no no no no no _no._ Um, Little Lady? This kind of book isn't for you . . . "

I turned to the voice, and immediately saw gray hair.

" _Woah_ . . ."

"Hm?"

"An old man without wrinkles! What's your name? What's your secret? Is it something weird? Why do you wear a mask? Is it because you're ugly? Is your hair naturally gravity defying? How did-"

"My name," the old man seemed to be thinking "is Kakashi Hatake. Daisuke asked me to check on you. Yo." He gave a small wave.

I stared at him.

He stared back.

" ** _STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DA-_** "

"Hm . . . Are you usually this annoying?"

" _Hey!_ I'm not annoying! What if you were a robber or-or a rapist. Wait are you a rapist?"

"No."

I pouted. "Well then tell me about yourself. Otherwise I'll scream."

"About myself, huh?" The man rubbed his face in thought. "Well I'm not an old man without wrinkles to start, I'm only in my early twenties. I have plenty of hobbies."

"Well _I_ am Shizuko, you may call me Ohana, Dai-kun calls me that sometimes, no idea what it means though. I like dango and playing shogi with Shika-kun. I have lots of hobbies too!"

We stared at each other in silence, until I broke it.

"Sooo about your hair . . ."

.  
.  
.

It was only half an hour later when Kakashi left. He left me _bored_. I tried to look around the house for another copy of the orange book, since Kakashi took it, but I came up empty handed.

As I continued to search for something to entertain me, I sung.

"My paddles keen and bright, flashing with silver.

Follow the wild goose flight, dip, dip, and swing.

Dip, dip, and swing her back, flashing with silver.

Follow the wild goose track, dip, dip, and swing."

Finally, I found a book that looked a little bit interesting. There wasn't all words, and some of the pages had pictures. I stopped at a page that had a funny name.

_Deidara_

_Rank: S_

_Affliction: Akatsuki_

_Village:_ _Iwagakure_

_Description: A skillful fighter with special mouths on the palm of each hand. He is able to manipulate clay into either a flight-capable bird that can support his - and others - weight, or bombs that is capable of blowing up a village. He has also been seen wearing a scope for long-range observation._

I started in wonder at the words. "He has mouths on his _hands?_ That's so cool! I wonder if he eats with those hands." I looked down at my own hands. "And he makes clay into bombs? How does that work? I wanna meet this guy..."

I made this a promise to myself. I will meet Deidara someday, and he will teach me his ways.


End file.
